fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 051
Ritual of the Sacred Beasts II Synopsis Cameron completes the Ritual of the Sacred Beasts. Summary Main Building In the main building, Maddox, Clarissa, Lucy, Raymond, and Joshua to see the Sacred Beasts gone. Maddox deduces that someone is using the Sacred Beasts in a ritual. The students don't understand, and Lucy addresses the suffocating sensation the Sacred Beasts emit. It is because the spirits within the cards wish to consume them, specifically spirits to be awakens. Since psychic duelists are often envoys of specific archetypes and very powerful spirits, the Sacred Beasts want them most of all. However, no one would just stand by and duel and allow the Sacred Beasts to eat them. A ritual can be performed in a duel where all Sacred Beasts must be on the field at the same time, and the beasts must win together. Together, they defeat an extremely powerful psychic duelist and the beasts can consume their soul for their revival. Raymond summarizes Lucy's words and says if someone is using the Sacred Beasts in a duel, he asks who would they be dueling. It would have to be someone powerful but someone who is still easy prey. They immediately realize Cameron must be battling the Sacred Beasts, and they need to find him. The five of them rush out of the building and see a storm brewing with a dark windy swirl over a particular area, which they deduce is where Cameron is. As the storm gets stronger, Lucy, Clarissa, and Joshua all experience powerful headaches and suffocating sensations, causing them to keel for a minute. Clarissa panics, repeating that she cannot breathe. Her eyes glow bright red as if her spirit wishes to jump out of her body. Joshua cannot contain himself and he releases a massive dragon roar. Raymond doesn't understand, and Maddox repeats the consuming power of the Sacred Beasts. Even if they are using Cameron as their main sacrifice, they will try to take the power of psychic duelists nearby. Maddox then turns to Lucy who stands still. Her eyes glow white. She stands firm but shakes. Her future sight powers are heightened, and she is tapping in her "Fortune Ladies'" clairvoyance. She has found Cameron and confirms he is in a duel by the Abandoned Dorm to be used as a sacrifice for the Sacred Beasts. She adds that the storm isn't a mere storm but the activation of the Sacred Beast's home, the Lost Paradise. The Ritual Continues Destroying Uria Meanwhile, Cameron's duel against Buster Blader continues, and he stands before the Sacred Beast, "Uria" in the Fallen Paradise while his field is nearly empty. During the brewing storm from the Field Spell, Cameron remains firm to Buster Blader's surprise. Cameron recalls being cut and almost burned alive in a duel. He promises the Sacred Beast's power while frightening, do not scare him. Cameron begins his turn and Buster Blader indulges their game for Cameron to ask his fourth question. Cameron has so far asked who the spirits are, how and when they got to the human world, and why they chose him to be a sacrifice for the Sacred Beasts. For his fourth question, Cameron leads by understanding that dueling emits a particular energy that can be harnassed. He asks why they need a psychic duelist as a sacrifice instead of siphoning the energy of many duels. "Fox Fire" says they are patient but "not that patient". He explains that the Sacred Beasts are too large, rare, and powerful for them to use over and over without arising suspicion and confrontation. The amount of ordinary duels needed to fuel the ritual would take too long. In addition, if they were to target specifically too many powerful psychic duelists they would rise up and fight back. Their best change is one intense, efficient duel from a powerful entity like Cameron and his Genex Dragon to perform the dueling ritual. Satisfied with the answer, Cameron Synchro Summons "Power Tool Dragon" as he needs his sister's help to defeat the Sacred Beasts. Cameron uses its effect to add an Equip Spell to hand from his Deck. He then equips "Power Tool" with "Gravity Blaster", which negates "Uria's" effects in battle and allows Cameron to destroy it an leave Buster Blader with 1700 Life Points. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Buster Blader and his allies are astonished by Cameron's power and his ability to so easily defeat another Sacred Beast. Buster Blader ultimately doesn't mind as it is all part of his plan as he plays "Fire of Doomsday" to summon two Fiend Tokens. Before Buster Blader can begin his turn, Eria notes that others, psychic duelists, have discovered their location. Joe says despite Eria's magic even boosted by all their own power, it was only to be a temporary measure as they can only mask the power of the Sacred Beasts for so long. Joe says it's no worry. He notes that the closer psychic duelists get, the more likely they will be consumed by the Sacred Beasts. Cameron listens and deduces that Buster Blader wants this duel prolonged. The longer the duel, the more energy the Sacred Beasts will be able to consume. Buster Blader responds by telling Cameron, it's not his turn to ask questions. Buster Blader plays "Phantom Skyblaster" and uses its effect to manipulate the summoning of the final Sacred Beast, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". "Raviel" attacks "Power Tool Dragon" but Cameron protects it by destroying "Gravity Blaster". Upon "Raviel's" summoning, Clarissa stops running to find Cameron with Raymond and the others. She says she cannot go further as she can feel "Raviel's" raw demonic power pulling the hidden fiend within her. She flees back to the dorms, and Lucy tells Raymond to let her go, admitting it is best that Clarissa not be around a creature like "Raviel". Across the academy, several psychic students are writhing in agony from the power of the Sacred Beasts, including Francesca, Lafayette, Owen, Lydia, and Erica. Kyle awakens and notes he cannot sleep. He wants to walk outside an into the forest but notes the sudden bad weather. Cameron is now allowed to ask his fifth question and asks why the spirits need the Sacred Beasts. Joe sarcastically calls it the "million dollar question" he's been waiting Cameron to ask. Buster Blader explains they need the Sacred Beasts to be awakened and to control them, so they can defend themselves against "The Light of Destruction". Cameron dourly says he has no idea what that is. He plays "Power Tool's" effect to add an Equip Spell to his hand, but it is nothing that can help. Cameron equips "Power Tool" with "Angel Wing" and switches it to Defense Position. Buster Blader demonstrates more of "Raviel's" effects after forcing "Power Tool" into Attack Position. Cameron continues to protect his machine dragon as his Life Points drop to 2000. Buster Blader then summons "Dark Summoning Beast" and uses its effect to revive "Hamon" in Defense Position. Cameron draws "Limiter Removal" and gets the card combination he needs when "Power Tool Dragon" places "Nitro Unit" in his hand. Cameron asks his sixth question. What is the Light of Destruction? Buster Blader answers that it is a malevolent celestial entity that engenders unholy calamity on the human world and the Spirit World. Buster Blader explains recent developments have caused the Light of Destruction to slowly awaken in the Spirit World, and they need to destroy it and seal the remains as they had done centuries ago. Genex Dragon notes that if spirits are going through so much trouble to awaken the Sacred Beasts to stop such a creature, the being must certainly be dangerous. Cameron asks the dragon is the light exists in "their world", and Genex Dragon insists there has not been any sighting of the Light of Destruction from where they come from. Cameron notes that he may be connected to Buster Blader's world, but he doesn't rule out the ways spirits can leak over into other worlds. It's how Buster Blader and his allies crossed over. Cameron believes they should be prepared, but first he has to win the duel. Cameron equips "Raviel" with "Nitro Unit", which does not destroy it, thus addressing the loophole in "Lost Paradise." Cameron explains that if "Raviel" is destroyed by battle, Buster Blader will take damage equal to its original ATK, and the duel will be over. Cameron subsequently activates "Limiter Removal" to double "Power Tool's" power and award it the strength to destroy "Raviel". “Power Tool Dragon” attacks “Raviel”, but Buster Blader activates “Hamon’s” effect to redirect the attack to itself. Cameron is astonished by this effect as he simply picked the wrong target for "Nitro Unit", but Buster Blader promises Cameron's attack will not complete anyway. Buster Blader. He activates “Impenetrable Attack” to prevent “Hamon’s” destruction by battle. During the End Phase, “Limiter Removal” destroys “Power Tool Dragon”, and Cameron can no longer protect it. All Three Sacred Beasts Despite "Power Tool's" destruction, Joe and Eria acknowledge Cameron's power and insist Buster Blader end the duel immediately as Cameron's combinations are growing decisive with every passing turn. Buster Blader agrees and switches "Hamon" to Attack Position. Buster Blader has Cameron's set monsters destroyed and inflict an addition 1000 damage to leave Cameron with 1000 Life Points. He then brings back "Dark Summoning Beast" via "Limit Reserve" and uses its effect to revive "Uria" in Attack Position. With all three Sacred Beasts on the field, the ritual is a step away from completion. Cameron draws and Raymond arrives with Joshua and Lucy and they stammer before the Sacred Beasts. Raymond looks at the students dueling Cameron in shock that they are causing this, but Joshua tells him they are not in control of themselves. Spirits have taken over their bodies to partake in the Sacred Beast Ritual. Raymond asks Lucy is she has the magic to stop the ritual, and Lucy says she doesn't nearly have enough to even crack it. Cameron tells them not to be worried as he's not in danger or at least not yet. He says that by being in the ritual, he's not being drained of power and energy as the ritual requires him to be at full power to be a sufficient sacrifice. Raymond says being a sacrifice is the problem, but Cameron says he's about to win. Ending the Ritual Joe calls Cameron far too confident if he thinks he's defeating a Sacred Beast. Cameron refers to his prior combination and says he only needs to defeat one of them, and this time he'll pick the right one: "Hamon". Cameron then asks his next question. He asks what happens if they lose the ritual and Buster Blader confidently replies that they will not. Cameron plays "Premature Burial" to bring back "Genex Controller" and he Normal Summons "Genex Furnace". Cameron then Synchro Summons "Thermal Genex" in Attack Position. Cameron strengthens "Thermal Genex" with "Thermal Engine", which increases its ATK by 200 for every Genex monster in his GY, and there are ten. Eria asks how that is possible. Cameron reminds them of the effects of “Dark Factory of More Production’s” effect to send a monster from his hand to the GY to draw one card. Cameron says he's been biding his time and waiting for "Thermal Genex" and "Thermal Engine" to use this combination by flooding his Graveyard with Genex monsters. Cameron points out that Buster Blader and his allies were so focused on the almighty power of the Sacred Beasts and summoning them, he failed to take in the totality of the field. Cameron enters his Battle Phase and orders "Thermal Genex" to destroy "Hamon". Buster Blader concedes "Hamon's" destruction but notes all he has to do is use "Raviel's" effect next turn to give it the power to destroy "Thermal Genex". Cameron tells Buster Blader he will not as he has lost. Cameron explains why "Thermal Engine" has the name is has: because when "Thermal Genex" destroys a monster by battle, the opponent takes damage equal to the number of "Genex" monsters in his GY x200, and there are 10. The spirits of "Hydro Genex", "Genex Controller", "Furnace", "Worker", "Recycled", "Turbine", "Undine", "Solar", "Blastfan", and "Gaia" materialize before Cameron and become engulfed in "Thermal Genex's" fire. They surge Buster Blader, inflicting 2000 damage together until his Life Points drop to 0. Cameron wins the duel and the ritual. Aftermath As Cameron claims victory, Buster Blader, Eria, an angry Joe, and a calm Fox Spirit, disappear from their hosts' bodies and become sacrifices themselves to the Sacred Beasts. Cameron is surprised as he thought he stopped the ritual, but Buster Blader explains that the ritual, once begun, could never be stopped. The Sacred Beasts feed on the energy of the duel and take the souls of the loser to fuel their power. Though only Buster Blader participated in the duel, all four spirits will be sacrificed as all of them contributed their power to instigate the ritual. Only difference now is that Cameron won, which now makes him Master of the Sacred Beasts. Buster Blader once again warns Cameron of the impending Light of Destruction that will threaten his two worlds: the Human World and the Duel Terminal World. The spirits depart into the Sacred Beasts, and the field clears, causing the storm to subside. However, the Sacred Beasts briefly remain a little longer. They bow to Cameron in subservience and slowly depart. The four hosts collapse, and Cameron walks over to them. He takes the Sacred Beasts and feels a powerful sensation. He hands the Sacred Beasts to Lucy who again feels that same suffocating sensation. Cameron says he can tell that while the Sacred Beasts are active and have been revived, it only means they will want more and more power. Cameron says he may "control" them, but they intend to control him as well, and he wants nothing to do with them. Cameron then asks about what happens next. Joshua says he will call the school paramedics to come get them, and if they remember anything, maybe they can use a psychic duelist to erase their memory. Raymond then tells Cameron he needs to tell them everything that has happened. Cameron agrees but first asks where Clarissa is. Lucy replies that Clarissa could not be here, especially in the presence of "Raviel". Ra Dorms Clarissa is shown having made her way to the underground bunker for psychic duelists in the Ra Forms. An image of "Raviel" plays in her mind and a demonic voice orders her to let her out. Clarissa refuses and the voice gets louder and louder. Clarissa's eyes glow red until they become a blackened crimson. The room around Clarissa ignites in flames. She screams as she suppresses a demon inside of her. The aura of a massive demonic dragon appears behind her, intending to consume her. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Buster Blader *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron has 6100 LP and four cards in his hand. He controls Continuous Trap: “Dark Factory of More Production” Buster Blader has 4400 LP and one card in his hand. He controls "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (3000/0) in Attack Position and one set Spell/Trap. He controls Field Spell: "Lost Paradise". Turn 7: Cameron Cameron activates “Dark Factory of More Production’s” effect to send a monster from his hand to the GY to draw one card. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Turbine" (1400/1300) and activates “Iron Call” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Turbine” with “Controller” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” (2300/2500) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips “Power Tool” with “Gravity Blaster”, which will permanently increase “PTD’s” ATK by 400 (“PTD”: 2300 > 2700/2500) and negate the effect of all monsters who battle “Power Tool Dragon”. "Power Tool" attacks "Uria", and "Gravity Blaster" activates negating all of "Uria's" effects. Therefore, "Uria's" ATK drops to 0. "Power Tool" overpowers and destroys "Uria" (Buster Blader 4400 > 1700). During the End Phase, Buster Blader activates "Fires of Doomsday", Special Summoning two Doomsday Tokens in Defense Position (0/0). Turn 8: Buster Blader Buster Blader Normal Summon "Phantom Skyblaster" (1100/800) and uses its effect to Special Summon two "Skyblaster Tokens" in Attack Position (500/500). "Buster Blader" sacrifices his two "Skyblaster Token" and a "Doomsday Token" to Special Summon "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates “Fallen Paradise’s” effect to draw two cards. "Raviel" attacks “Power Tool Dragon"; Cameron activates "Power Tool Dragon’s" effect to destroy “Gravity Blaster” to prevent it’s destruction (Cameron 6100 > 4800). During the End Phase, "Raviel’s" ATK returns to normal. Turn 9: Cameron Cameron discards a monster and draws one card via “DFMP”. activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equips Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips “Power Tool Dragon” with “Angel Wing”. He switches “Power Tool Dragon” into Defense Position and sets a monster. Turn 10: Buster Blader Buster Blader switches “Raviel” to Defense Position and activates "Curse of Fiend” to change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field, thus forcing “Raviel” and “PTD” into Attack Position. Buster Blader activates “Raviel’s” effect, sacrificing “Skyblaster” to gain ATK equal to its original ATK (“Raviel”: 5100/4000). “Raviel” attacks “Power Tool Dragon”, and Cameron destroys “Angel Wing” to prevent “Power Tool’s” destruction (Cameron 4800 > 2000). “Angel Wing” allows Cameron to draw one card. Buster Blader sacrifices “Doomsday Token” to Tribute Summon “Dark Summoning Beast” (0/0). Buster Blader activates “Dark Summoning Beast’s” effect, tributing it to Special Summon “Hamon” from his GY in Defense Position, ignoring its summoning conditions. He draws two cards via “Fallen Paradise” and sets two cards. Turn 11: Cameron Cameron discards a monster and draws one card via “DFMP”. Cameron activates “Power Tool’s” effect to add a Random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips “Raviel” with “Nitro Unit”. If it is destroyed by battle, Buster Blader will take damage equal to its ATK. Cameron activates “Limiter Removal”, which doubles the ATK of all Machine monsters Cameron controls (“PTD”: 2300 > 4600/2500). “Power Tool Dragon” attacks “Raviel”, but Buster Blader activates “Hamon’s” effect to redirect the attack to itself. He then activates “Impenetrable Attack” to prevent “Hamon’s” destruction by battle. During the End Phase, “Limiter Removal” destroys “Power Tool Dragon”. Cameron sets a monster. Turn 12: Buster Blader Buster Blader draws two cards via “Fallen Paradise”. He switches “Hamon” to Attack Position. “Hamon” and “Raviel” destroy Cameron’s set monsters, “Genex Worker” and “Genex Recycled”. “Hamon” inflicts 1000 damage to Cameron (Cameron 2000 > 1000). Buster Blader then activates Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse” and Special Summons "Dark Summoning Beast" from his GY in Attack Position. He then sacrifices "Dark Summoning Beast" to Special Summon "Uria" (0 > 4000/0) from his GY in Attack Position. Buster Blader uses "Uria’s" effect to destroy one of Cameron’s face-down cards. Buster Blader equips “Hamon” with “Spirit Burner” allowing him to switch “Hamon” into Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 13: Cameron Cameron activates “Premature Burial," paying 800 LP (Cameron 1000 > 200) to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron then Normal Summons “Genex Furnace” (2000/1300) without a tribute since he controls “Genex Controller”. Cameron tunes “Furnace” with “Controller” to Synchro Summon “Thermal Genex” (2400/1300) in Attack Position. “Thermal Genex” gains 200 ATK for all FIRE monsters on Cameron’s GY (“Thermal”: 2400 > 2600/1200). Cameron equips “Thermal Genex” with “Thermal Engine”, increasing its ATK by 200 for each “Genex” monster in his GY, and there are 10 (“Thermal”: 2600 > 4600/1200). “Thermal Genex” attacks and destroys “Hamon”. “Thermal Genex’s” effect inflicts damage equal to the number of “Genex” monsters in Cameron’s GY x200 (Buster Blader 1700 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels